The Tale of the lost cicada
by Noxspeakxamericano
Summary: Northern Lands is the only state left, with humans ruling its lands... a delicate situation between youkai and humans... Can one feisty miko change everyone's lives for their own good? As a PRINCE? How will this affect a certain proud demon Lord?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY FOLKS!**

**Nice to meet you, im noxspeakxamericano (im sure you've all heard that song... PAPA AMERICANOO! xD) and this is my first offical publishing of my fan fiction! I was just reading loads of Kag/Sessh fan fictions (LOVELY AND WONDERFUL, im so bad at names but if I ever remeber the titles I'm more than likely going to recommend!) I recently discovered that I absolutely ADORE this pairing.**

_-keh, Inuyasha can keep walking around with his clay pot of a girlfriend-_

**! **

**Sorry thats my other side... I cant always be nice you know ;D  
**

**Well this author's note is long enough, but im just so excited! **_-Yeah, excited... you're such a kid...-_** SHUT UP! IM TALKING! **

**GEEZ!**

** Annnywayys hope you guys like it. I will have a hard time updating, since im already in 11 grade and with the university applications but I swear I will try my best... i already did 2 chapters so that I can rest a bit (whew that was some hard work there ;D)**

**Well Ill just do the standard disclaimer, that I've seen everyone do ;P (YAY MY FIRST DISCLAIMER!**_ -*cough cough*-_**) Here I go:**

**No, I unfortunately do NOT own Inuyasha**_ -if we did, noxspeakxamericano would've bought herself at least 6 laptops and a gold mansion, while I would have dominated the world by now, muahahahahaa...-_** Are you done? **_-yeah, yeah whateverrr...-_**  
**

***whew, now no lawyer will be able to sue me right? (I am reaaaally scared of those people) **_-OH JUST GET ON WITH IT!-_**  
**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1:

Kagome sighed as she made her way to the banquet hall. She hated these tediously BORING events, where she had to act all high and mighty and polite. She hated the tedious babble of court Ladies and Lords alike, she hated the fancy garb she was forced to wear, she hated their attitude, she hated their backstabbing antics. But what she hated more than anything was the atmosphere in presence of mighty youkai lords.

She had no problem with youkai, god, she even admired them. She had an adoptive little brother Kitsune demon called Shippo she simply adored. She giggled as she imagined his furry squirrel tail, waving happily at her sight. She had befriended many other small demons in her many quests for adventure. Hell, she had protected them from her little Sister Sango, who just loved to hunt anything with her Hiraikotsu down, be it human or demon (of course she wouldnt kill it). She simply did not understand where this raw and wild hatred came from.

She did hate the condescending manner of the higher youkai lords however. All with the 'holier than thou' crap acting so high and mighty. She could not stand that behaviour, it made her blood boil and her hands would twitch uncontrollably. She imagined a silhoutte clad in white. The very embodiment of pride and snobyness in person. She imagined those gold eyes, cold and calculating, calm and composed, ready to snap like a snake at its prey.

She had secretly watched him, of course careful enough to mask her aura and scent, so that not even that mightily wonderful and annoying prideful demon Lord would not notice her meager presence.

_"Im such a stalker"_ she sighed.

She remembered to take a few deep breaths and summoned her holy miko powers to create the illusion of Prince Ryu her 'other self'.

She had been cursed with the fact that her father had died at a very young age, leaving her mother and herself unprotected to the other ruthless and extremely vicious royal families. Lady Sakura however was no pushover, deciding to sacrifice her daughters integrity, desguising her true gender, concealing her as a male so that she would be able to take over the throne at 18. She had undertaken rigurous training in diplomacy, politics, archery, sword play, manners, dancing, music. She had gone through it all, believing in changing the world to create a better understanding for human, youkai relationship. And so far she had miserably failed...

WHY WERE THEY ALL SO FREAKING STUBBORN?

She cast a masking emotion and scent barrier, knowing the youkai would be able to read any inner turmoil she had going on within her aura. She plastered a polite and fake smile and nodded at the court announcer.

"Lord Ryu Higurashi, Prince of the Northern Lands, entering" belted the nasal voice as she gracefully, yet of course manly, swept down the stairs, smiling coldly at human and youkai alike. She had to keep the strong and collected royal manner. The Northern Lands' honour depended on it.

With a sigh of relief, she relaxed the stiff set of her shoulders as she finished the prince's due customary graces. She glanced momentarily around, feeling lazy enough to unleash a spark of power to locate her friends presence.

Lord Sesshomaru twitched feeling a slight ebb of holy power flow through his bones. He briskly looked around the room. He scoffed at the sight of his half brother, huddled with some puny human houshi and a female tayja.

**"Hn, the nerve of that Half-Breed..."**

Kagome chuckled as she saw Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha huddled in a corner. Pretending to near the buffet table, she made a quick escape to the safe haven of her friends, leaving her mother, Lady Sakura, in charge of the remaining formalities. This earned her a pout and frown from her mother's side, though the queen mother accepted the responsibility with a resined sigh.

_"BOOYAH!"_ she thought to herself as she realised she had, yet again escaped her royal duties

"Hey there Ka-" Miroku clamped Inuyasha's mouth shut as he was about to reveal her actual female name.

With a mocking bow, Miroku conitinued: " I am extremely flattered by your presence Lord Ryu, please take a seat and indulge us with your company" he winked, then seated himself next to her sister Sango, fondling her behind subtly.

Sango in exchange, fired a not so subtle irritated glance at Miroku, pinching him in the underam. She giggled slightly at the jolt of pain and shock he answered her gesture with. Sighing contently she directed her attention to her older sister.

"How are you enjoying yourself, Ryu? You look extremely dashing my brother!" She smiled knowingly at her sister. "I appreciate your compliment dear sister, but I assure you I cannot be compared to your-"

CRASH!

The entire hall fell silent as they watched a Hanyou maid clean up the tray of caviar biscuits she had let fall. Her cheeks reddened, embarassed at the unwanted attention she received. Both human and youkai glances were taunting and mocking, silently insulting the poor maid.

Ha, half demon, those evil, filthy creatures the humans seemed to be thinking.

- Hmpf, Half human, puny and birdbrained cattle- the youkais scoffed inwardly.

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands was no exception to this reaction, she realised.

Kagome's attention was however claimed by a lesser Lord, sneering condescendingly at the maid.

"Incompetent wench, I was just about to grab this intensly disgusting human appetizer out of politeness and you DARE let it drop before this mighty Lord." He sneered. "Half Human was, is and never will be ANY good I assure you. Humans just deserve to be eaten or used as slaves!" He stared at Kagome (aka Ryu) pointedly. "Humans will never know their place. Us Youkais are too powerful for those pu-"

He inhaled briefly in shock as he felt a stern and extremely keen for bloodshed hand holding a dagger in the hollow of his throat.

Kagome could not watch nor tolerate any more of the humiliation and critique this snob was directing at her race. Even worse, she could not stand the tears that had appeared in Shiori's eyes as he continued to humiliate her. Shiori, was such a sweet, innocent girl, she could not even kill a flea if she wanted to!

Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she allowed her miko purifying powers to surge through the dagger. The Lord gulped, while all youkai pulled back, tense and intimidated. All except one annoying silhouette clad in white...

"I assure you, dear Lord Bankotsu, I will not tolerate any acts of disrespect to any person in my service. An offence to the service is a direct offence to the royal family... " She smirked blood thirstily, satisfied as she sensed utter fear in the aura of the poor Lord. "Now My lord, I am most displeased about your offence... I shall not tolerate this in any manner, not privately, not publiclly" She thought about her actions. This was not in her character but a bit of fear had always helped a creatures learning instincts up and running. What would she do to set example?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys! **

**Up for the second chapter? *ribbit ribbit* **_-Well, americano I dont see much enthusiasm there... -.- -_** OH SHUT UP! there will be!... Hopefully... pleaaaaaaaase reviiiiewww!**

**Standard disclaimer, go:**

**I dont own Inuyasha, if I did, I would have used all my money to build my own mechanical dinosaur... hehe**

_-where the hell did THAT come from...?-_** Nvm, you wouldnt understand -.-**

Chapter 2

She smirked quickly, the smirk barely noticeble to anyone except a certain white someone that stared dangerously calm into her face. She ignored Lord Sesshomaru. She would deal with him later...

"Now, youkai custom dictates instant death to those who offend, hmm?" She grinned evily, mischief glinting in her saphire sparkling eyes, letting him squirm. "Although personally, I am not fond of blood, it is ever so hard to clean off, and I would not like to bother my staff with such a task..." Sango chuckled amused. Lady Sakura turned to glare at her, feeling the complicated diplomatic situation between the youkai and humans more fragile than ever.

"What are you thinking, Kagome" she sighed exasperated.

"Now Lord Bankotsu, I have a rather, brilliant idea if I may say so myself..." She winked at Inuyasha.

"Lord Inuyasha, please prepare our best sparring hall, I would like to indulge myself in a duel, if Lord Bankotsu will allow..." The hanyou grinned, bowed and made his way.

Sheesh, Kagome was one heck of a Lady. Talk about humans and demons being alike... Plain evilll...

The Lord swallowed.

"O-of course your bo-bountieous majesty, no-nothing would please me more." He blinked, directing a pleading glance at his last salvation.

"Ehem" Lord Sesshomaru coughed sternly. "I would like to interject your _majesty_" He emphasised the word sarcastically. His stoic and cold eyes remained indifferent.

"As your _majesty _earlier stated an offence to the service is a direct offence to the royal family." He rolled his eyes mentally. Unbelievable, that this Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands was dragged into this tedious bore. What a waste of time and resources... This Sesshomaru has no need for weaklings like him. Atrociously humorous however that he had to be obliged by Western Land law to protect any vasall.

**"Remember to kill off that birdbrain and abolish that idiotic law, once we get back"** his occasional other half, (his demon) growled, fuming.

"Therefore, I understand, according to the Northern Land principle, that This Sesshomaru has also been scorned and offended publically..." The prince's eyes narrowed. He perceived a wave of irritation behind his emotion blocking barrier. How amusing... His eyes narrowed in response to the indirect challenge.

"This Sesshomaru herby officially challenges the Northern Land crown _prince _to pay for this serious offence to this powerful demon Lord. I challenge the crown prince to a formal sparring duel..."

Silence reigned the hall. Lady Sakura widened her eyes in horror. Kagome had done it this time. After she had gone through the trouble of supplying her country with a worthy prince, she was going to get herself killed at the hands of a powerful youkai Lord. "How to stop this?" she screamed inwardly

"I accept!" Kagome stared straight into the golden amber eyes of the Lord deffiantly. Sesshomaru gave an unamused chuckle.

"Hmph, puny little human, my Lord will absolutely crush you." The Lord whispered gleefully into her ear with satisfaction. "Heh, do not underestimate me, _dear_ Lord Bankotsu, I am much more skilled than you presume I am, I assure you. I am sincerely sorry to not be able to prove this fact to you in person." The corners of the demon's eyes twitched in irritation and dissatisfaction at this rather indirectly rude statement. Kagome grinned inwardly.

"_Dear _Lord Sesshomaru a contently accept. I could not ask for a worthier duel participant for this Northern Prince, than yourself" She jumped in delight as the sarcasm hit, earning herself a collective gasp from the audience and a sublte twitch of irritation in the Lord Sesshomaru's eyes. Like disappearing ripples of water however, this emotion passed making way for his usual expression. That is expresionless...

"Shiori, please lead the way" Kagome gently whispered squeezing her hand after having let go of that annoying Lord and following her friend.

Sesshomaru followed at a warry distance, his silver hair trailing graciously behind him as he gracefully and most pridefully followed.

_"God he is so irritatingly beautiful"_, she sighed, glad he could not smell or feel what was going on in her barrier. "No, NO Kagome, concentrate!" she yelled to herself as she felt the barrier around her weaken.

"Kagome-sama, you dont have to do this, Im fine, I am most used to this brash treatment, really, please do not worry, I dont want you killed. What will happen to your kingdo-" She was cut off by an unpreocupied wave of Kagome's hand.

"Pssh, I might be a human, but I know what I'm doing, dont worry. What could happen to me? I could get horrible facial scars, arms and legs painfully detached and maybe even lose my country's honour" Shiori whimpered and Kagome winked dismissivly. "I assure you the youkai have as much interest in keeping our peace offering as we have. Lord Sesshomaru knows this too well..." She glanced at him while she dragged Shiori along to the sparring hall.

His eyes stared back, perfectly and annoyingly expresionless. Gold, dark, menancing, with a hint of an indescribable and permanent light, just like her favorite amber necklace her father had left her as a memento...

so... irresistible!

_"Oh my God, GET A GRIP OF YOURSELF!"_ She slapped herself hard twice, keeping her feelings in check, and simultaneously shocking Shiori.

Lord Sesshomaru sniffed snidely in disgust at the display of such strange behaviour. "What was this wretch thinking". He supressed a bored sigh, careful to keep his expresionless face in place as he watched the young pup inflict a second slap on his face. The prince's barrier wavered, confusion momentarily filling his aura. Admitedly so, the pup knew how to hide his aura well enough. Another wave of emotion threatened to collapse the barrier.

A. pink. wave? Pink?

He mused to himself. Pinkness in an aura, according to his past experiences signified 3 things:

1) An increased feeling of tenderness.

2) A distinction of the female gender

And most disturbing of all...

3) Distinct Male Homosexuality

Sesshomaru choked, smelling the prince's arousal directed at himself

!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys!**

**I feel inspired and inspiration just flowed so, here it is, the latest chapter! HORAAAY! *clap clap clap* Aw cmon Svetlana, clap with me! **_-no way in hell, if you want to act stupid, dont expect me to join you- _**Fine... then YOU do the disclaimer**

_-ooooh what a punishment... -.- Noxspeakxamericano does NOT own this story, or else I would own it, since I completely own her *evil laugh*-_** Now you are the one starting to freak me out Svetlana, did you take your pills this morning?... **__

_-damn, i forgot about those -.- -_

**Enjoy (btw please review or whatever, I would like to know what you think of these few chapters! Any critic is welcome! :D)**___-dont flame her though, or she will spend hours crying her eyes out -.- -_

Chapter 3

_Last time__:_

_Lord Sesshomaru sniffed snidely in disgust at the display of such strange behaviour. "What was this wretch thinking". He supressed a bored sigh, careful to keep his expresionless face in place as he watched the young pup inflict a second slap on his face. The prince's barrier wavered, confusion momentarily filling his aura. Admitedly so, the pup knew how to hide his aura well enough. Another wave of emotion threatened to collapse the barrier._

_A. pink. wave? Pink?_

_He mused to himself. Pinkness in an aura, according to his past experiences signified 3 things:_

_1) An increased feeling of tenderness._

_2) A distinction of the female gender_

_And most disturbing of all..._

_3) Distinct Male Homosexuality_

_Sesshomaru choked, smelling the prince's arousal directed at himself_

_!_

Kagome flinched at the sound behind her back.

"Now, what could be wrong with our dear, emotionless Ice Prince?

She glanced around briefly and froze. He returned her stare with his uncaring attitude of his. She shuddered nervously quickening her pace. Shiori hurried hastily behind her trying to catch up with her.

"Kagome-sama, are you not feeling well? Your barrier is not all too stable you know? Even hanyous like me can detect you, with your barrier in such a state, you better be caref-"

Kagome cut her off with a strict "I KNOW!" which caused the poor maiden to flinch at her master's outburst. Her eyes darkened as she realised she had been almost as unjust as that unruly Lord Bankotsu.

"Shiori, sorry little one! I did not mean to frighten you! It just annoys me to no end, the fact that a certain Lord behind us does not seem to care about anything... His whole attitude screams 'Who gives a damn!' I hate those kind of men..." She whispered to Shiori, ignoring the fact that the certain had heard every single thing she had said. Shiori giggled at Kagome's attitude and patted her shoulder soothingly.

Sesshomaru struggled with the urge to lean on the wall, close his eyes and relax. This whole situation overwhelmed him, it drained him more than he thought it would. However he would not bother himself any longer with such a (strange) small fry of a ningen. He would end this tiresome disagreement quickly, return to his Western Lands and banish Lord Bankotsu. And he would make sure to put a restraining order on the Northern Royal family first thing next morning... Just to prevent any further contact with the ruling humans...

He did not need any useless and obnoxious wretches cramping his style, nor did he need to answer for their foolishness.

_"This Sesshomaru does not answer to anyone!" _He growled mentally.

**"Hey buddy,**** our face is turning green, are you THAT stressed ou-" **Sesshomaru gave a warning snarl, shutting his inner demon up immediately. He regained his composure and forced himself to walk upright. **"Heh, a restraining order... whimp!"** his demon muttered to himself.

Kagome opened a great and plain mahogany door, revealing high tech combat dojos and archery fields. The walls served as a storage room itself, having been decorated convieniently by asian katanas, european swords and lances, arabic cimitarrs. The south wall however had been dedicated to the her hobby, traditional archery, the whole wall covered with hundreds of arrows of different colours, shapes and sizes, decorated with peacock feathers, royal duck feathers, pigeon feathers and many other uncountless and rare plumage.

Kagome forgot everything and everyone for a few seconds, marvelling at the lean structure of the bows and arrows she had collected over the years. She leaped forward enthusiasticly, taking her favourite bow from its place and cradling it tenderly, earning herself an incredulous stare from the Ice prince, puzzling over her attitude.

It had been her father's bow, which the heir of the Northern empire was bound to inherit. She had, however not been able to receive it from him directly. He had died suddenly, leaving the Higurashi family vulnerable and unprotected...

She caressed the bow softly with her fingers, careful to trace the intricate patterns with eager accuracy. She was forced out of her happy trance by an irritated cough and a nudge.

She rolled her eyes. Inuyasha, ever so patient it seemed...

She sighed, squared her shoulders and turned gracefully on her heel to direct her attention to her ice cube of a challenger.

"Lord Sesshoma-" Kagome started, realising only to be interrupted by the youkai lord.

Sesshomaru stalked forward calmly, grabbing her by the neck and lifting her up to look into his amber eyes.

"Your Highness for you, Prince Ryu. Do not forget that This Sesshomaru is above you in both status and skill, and you have yet to prove yourself worthy of calling this Sesshomaru by his given name" he said calmly, frightening Kagome more than if he would have screamed it in her face.

She refused however to be intimidated. She had made a big mistake and she knew. Her mind raced to find herself a solution out of this mess that would surely have her killed if it wasn't solved fast...

"I apologize Your Highness, it was out of place and rude. However we still have a matter pending if I do remember clearly, do we not?" She tried distracting him, fuming inwardly as Sesshomaru let go of her neck and walked over the left side of the dojo without answering.

_"Stupid Bastard, I'm going to wipe off that face of yours with my fist! And then I am going to humiliate you so bad, you will be running away at the mention of my name with your __freakishly fluffy Inu tail between your legs!"_

If she would have been a youkai, she would be tearing him apart with her claws by now.

"Inuyasha! My sword!" She called out imperiously, making Inuyasha twitch with irritation. She smirked, she loved annoying her hanyou best friend... He hated receiving orders and much more in that tone.

Inuyasha pressed the solid titan hilt into her hand with care. He then skipped back, afraid of the powerful aura the sword radiated the moment Kagome settled it into her palm. She smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying the surge of power through her skin.

Yup, power definetly turns this royal princess on! She thought joking with herself.

She walked calmly towards the right side of the dojo, knowing fully that the demon lord had was waiting for her, watching her with his usual icicle mask, cold and calculating, searching for her weak point.

She loved challenges, especially with someone that was just as, or even more skilled. She licked her lips in anticipation.

Sesshomaru watched the Prince draw his sword and adjust his palm around the hilt. Powerful as he was, he realised that before him, was no ordinary sword. It was a sword that could match up to its own Tokijin. His face contracted to a slight almost invisible scowl, realising that this situation had just become more complicated and bothersome

Human and powerful. Truly... intimidating

**"You kn****ow, you have to get over that humanphobia of yours SOME day, oh almighty Sesshomaru..."** his inward demon taunted. He hissed at it mentally. _"Stay out of this, I do NOT have ANY phobia!"_ **"You just try and convince yourself about that if that makes you feel better, stupid!"**

The prince coughed, distracting him from his inner battle.

"Shall we begin?"

Both men bowed and switched into defensive stances. They were so concentrated, that they did not realise the pair of eyes that were watching them intently, invisible to the others.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there!**

**Its mee agaiiiiin! haha I've been really inspired lately (as you can see I've been veeery hard working ;D)**** since I know school will start soon, and I need to get the plot up and running!**

**Anyways just one AN, at one point I mention **_**Cerberus. **_**Just in case you don't know, he is a guardian dog in greek mythology, with three heads (and ginormous I must say) **

**[ -**_is that even a word? -.- _**Oh hii Svetlana, decided to make an appearance did you? **_-seriously, americano its too late... children should be in BED! like NOW!- _***Grumble* FINE JUST LET ME FINISH! **_-ook -.- -]_

**Anyways as I was saying before SOMEONE interrupted me, Cerberus guards the gate to the underworld.**

**Btw thankyou SO MUCH! for those who added a story alert! I was so happy I swear I almost cried.**

**Plus I'd like to proudly announce our first reviewer! YAY! *clap clap clap***

**KIAME 711**** I LOVE YOU! **_-creeeeeeepy... but yeah thanks a bunch, she was so annoying whining about nobody reviewing -.- -_

**Aaaanyways, sorry for this large intro... Ill just shortly say that I do NOT own Rumiko Takahashi's INUYASHA!**

**Enjoy :D**

Last time:

_The prince coughed, distracting him from his inner battle._

_"Shall we begin?"_

_Both men bowed and switched into defensive stances. They were so concentrated, that they did not realise the pair of eyes that were watching them intently, invisible to the others._

Sesshomaru nodded stiffly, simbolizing the beginning of the battle. And then...

Neither of them moved... The blue, burning eyes of the prince stared into the cool, ruthless and uncaring amber orbs of the taiyoukai, both of them trying to read the other's thoughts.

The audience rustled nervously, at the unexpected calm.

"Just like the calm before the storm." Lady Sakura muttered displeased. "I should start arranging Kagome's funeral at this rate. Really, it is JUST like Kagome to get herself into these kinds of messes!" She thought worriedly.

Finally, oh so patient Inuyasha let out a rude grunt, "Aw, C'MON! Are you guys just going to do a freaking staring contest?" He yelled disgruntled and confused at the lack of action.

Kagome stirred, irritated. She had always been taught to await her rivals attack first, but this was taking too much time and it was taking all of her patience to restrain herself from cussing out loud.

She growled, displeased, causing the audience to wonder at the prince's actions. The growl contained so much anger it had not sounded human... More like a powerful Taiyoukai growling at an enemy.

"Interesting..." The owner of the invisible eyes murmured to itself, still attached to the wall, unnoticed.

Kagome sighed inwardly. She was going against any stragedy of an expierienced swordsman, especially as she was up against a powerful demon lord, but he didn't give her any choice. Humans aged unlike youkai, she could not be limited to a staring battle with The Lord of the Western Lands for the rest of her life...

She gripped her sword tighter, her thoughts racing, while watching her opponent intently...

And for the life of her, she could not explain what had happened next as she felt a dash of wind as something approached her face with blinding speed. She managed to dodge just in time, watching in disbelieve as a green and dripping coil thundered against the wall, creating a smoking crater.

"HEY, NO FAIR, THIS IS A SWORD DUEL! ONLY SWORD COMBAT IS ALLOWED!" Inuyasha growled annoyed that his half-brother was taking advantage of his situation as a demon with mighty powers.

"Inuyasha, unfortunately, it was forgotten to mention that the duel would solely consist in sword fighting. Ka-, eehm Prince Ryu will just have to deal with this situation..." Miroku murmured, worried for the safety of his friend.

Kagome gritted her teeth, moving from her deffensive stance, sprinting towards the impassive lord. She jumped in the air, raising her sword high, to strike a blow. She was sure that she would be able to hit him.

Or so she thought as she landed forcefully on the hard dojo floor, her opponent long gone and her strike having connected with the floor. She heard a rustle behind her.

_"Oh HELL no!__"_

She bounced off the floor once more, escaping the sharp sword only by a hair's breadth. Literally. She felt some strands of hair fall to the ground.

"You will pay for this Royal's fallen hair, youkai!" She growled hoarsely at her oponent earning herself a surprisingly confused stare from the demon lord.

With almost supersonic speed, she made a quick dash at the nearest wall and grabbed at the weapons. With a grin, she clasped her hand around an arabic cimitarr, as sharp as an eagle's beak and positioned herself in an offensive position.

The whole hall stirred with excitement and admiration at the scene displayed before them:

A calm and collected (beautiful as hell) demon lord, with high cheekbones, decorated with two neat magenta strips, an indigo crescent moon stamped proudly on his marble forehead. His silver hair cascaded down his shoulders, amber eyes impassive, holding his magnificent sword losely, seemingly uninterested.

Opposite of him, a proud, raven-haired man, displaying an alluring boyish charm, eyes ablaze and passionate, a deadly scowl set on his face grasping a japanese katana, clearly overwhelming him in size and a lean and sharp cimitarr with ease.

An almighty Cerberus against a raging dragon could almost replace the silent silhouettes of the two.

Most demons now realised, that, although Prince Ryu was mearly human, it would not be wise to provoke his wrath. He was so much more demon-like in behaviour than human.

"Just like a crimson dragon" Sango whispered, not aware at the silent nods of agreement of the youkai that had clearly heard her.

"Heh, Kagome has just earned herself a well deserved nickname!" Inuyasha thought, grinning widly.

Kagome panted, handling two swords was beyond any normal human's strength. She needed to get over this as soon as possible, win or lose.

She lunged forward brandishing the katana against her opponent's right arm, which in turn, moved the sword forward to block her attack.

She grinned widely as she swung the cimitarr she held in her left hand, knowing that the great Lord Sesshomaru had fallen into her trap.

She felt the blow connect, felt her weapon tear through silk and skin.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in response.

But she did not expect what would happen next... The next second, he simply seemed to vanish into thin air

A sharp object caressed her neck, making her skin crawl.

_"Well, no such luck as him vanishing, huh?"_ She thought grimly.

"Do you wish to forfeit, human?" the taiyoukai whispered into her ear, causing her to shiver and lose concentration momentarily. Her barrier wavered and shook, reflecting the rush of emotions whirling inside her brain.

Sesshomaru, being the powerful taiyoukai he was detected the sudden power fluctuations of the barrier and smirked mentally.

He had realised that he had a certain, 'confusing' effect on females, but it did interest him that even a strong human male would fall into his cunning trap.

**"Hey, ****Mr Ego! I think you should pay attention to the boy's barrier... Something is... not right..."** his beast murmured, confused. _"Be quiet obnoxious bra-"_ He faltered. He had caught a sight of the boy's emotions as his barrier crashed on him for a milisecond. He had caught the scent of the own boy's skin.

He was utterly confused.

What was the meaning of this?

Meanwhile, the audience watched the immobilized pair intently, restless at the sudden change between pure and violent action and complete silence.

Kagome was still trying to regain her composure, so as to not reveal her secret to any of the extremely sensible youkais present. But she felt her barrier crash and burn. Just for one milisecond.

She groaned as she felt the taiyoukai behind her stiffen in response.

_"Boy, oh boy, Kagome, you've really done it this time...!"_

Analyzing the situation, she thought it best to escape her enemy's claws before she revealed anything more of importance to him.

She ducked, sweeping her leg under the shocked demon lord's feet, making him stumble and fall, his eyes widening in surprise.

His body however did not hit the floor, as he had gracefully caught himself in a backflip, landing nimbly on his feet, his sword set up before him.

They stared at each other for a few seconds...

And then, came the surprise:

"Enough." The Lord said in a cold voice, bowing his head in dissmisal and stalking out of the dojo, graced by the astounded silence of its audience. As he passed the guards at the door, he glanced back briefly and narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she stared back.

"Kukukuku, hoooow interrrestiiing. Veeery interesssting!" The invisible observant mused. "This human will come in handy sometime, I just k-n-o-w it!" And with that, the unnoticed presence vanished just as stealthily as it had appeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hellooo!**

**Haha, I tried convincing myself that I shouldn't update in while, seeing as I am just writing and writing, but spending my last hours of freedom wr****iting seemed good enough for me!**

_-heh, instead of having a social life you mean? what a reject -.- - _**Hiya Svetlana, so you decided to grace us with your ever so charming presence today xD **_-Hn.- _

**Anyways expect the next chap in like one or two weeks... Or not... Once I get my whole, starting school act together xD. I promise I will update!**

**Anyways I want to again thank **_**Kiame 711**___**(if you didnt know, the first reviewer EVER!) and our new additions to the reviewer page ****TheBadsun**** (aka Alwaysbtheir, people, dont forget ;D) and ****sesshy fan ()****, who wasn't so kind, but my motto is: Respect everyone's opinion. So thank you anyways for reading :D**

**Please enjoy**** this chapter and pleaaaaase review! Anything is welcome! Constructive critisicm, comments, smileys... ANYTHING :D!**

**Well, time for the disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RUMIKO TAKAHASHI'S INUYASHA! So please, dont sue me :( TT_TT**

**Enjoy!**

_Last time: _

_They stared at each other for a few seconds..._

_And then, came the surprise:_

_"Enough." The Lord said in a cold voice, bowing his head in dissmisal and stalking out of the dojo, graced by the astounded silence of its audience. As he passed the guards at the door, he glanced back briefly and narrowed his eyes at Kagome as she stared back._

_"Kukukuku, hoooow interrrestiiing. Veeery interesssting!" The invisible observant mused. "This human will come in handy sometime, I just k-n-o-w it!" And with that, the unnoticed presence vanished just as stealthily as it had appeared._

Kagome stared at the door the unearthly Lord had just left behind. She saw the whole audience stare at her and remembered to close her mouth, which had been gaping wide in surprise. She tried to regain her composure and then realised with a flash.

"HEY!" She sprinted out of the dojo with little princely grace and disappeared down the hall in the midst of yelling: "COME BACK HERE! THIS IS NOT FINISHED! YOU COWARD, FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED, DAMN IT!"

The atmosphere quietened down once the prince left in pursuit of the demon lord.

A low murmur arose as the witnesses of such an unusual battle pondered over the prince's behaviour.

Lady Sakura let out a tinkling, rather nervous laugh before turning to her guests.

"W-well, haha, that was deffinetly... um... amusing?" She looked at the gold framed watch on the north wall, realising just how late they were on her banquet schedule.

"I apologize profusely for the rudeness of my son... As you can see, the boy still needs some instruction in manners..." The youkai stared displeased at the royal.

"Now if you do not mind, ladies and gentlemen, the dinning room has been set and I do believe everything will be to your general liking. Please follow me..." She said.

A train of servants swarmed into the hall, ushering any guest politely into the dinning hall, paying attention that no body was left behind. Meanwhile Lady Sakura settled herself elegantly at the head of the crowd while she chatted politely with a tall Neko demoness.

It seemed that this youkai at the very least did not hold any grudge toward the human race. Her green narrow eyes glowed in the light of the burning chandeliers, decorated by the shine of mirth and enjoyment, little wrinkles settled at their cornenrs, her midnight tail trailing proudly behind her, weaving slow paths in the air.

Inuyasha, being the head of the royal guard, was left at the tail of the crowd, together with Sango and Miroku.

"Oh dear, Kagome has really gotten herself in a bunch THIS time hasn't she..." Sango murmured coming to a slow halt.

"Kagome is old enough, Sango dearest, I am sure she knows how to take care of herself." Miroku stated soothingly. "At least I hope so..." he added between gritted teeth. He kept a stray hand in place, knowing this was not the time for his share of groping.

"Later..." He grinned evilly, eyeing the innocent Sango.

"Keh, the bastard of my half-brother, giving up so easily. Five more minutes and Kagome would have kicked his cold, egomaniac ass into place..." Inuyasha growled, twitching his fluffy, white ears in irritation. Miroku randomly reached out a sly hand and gave them a quick squeeze, before running for his life as the hanyou ran after him cussing all the while.

Sango watched them leave and sighed, troubled.

"Oh Kagome, please be careful!" She thought before heading for the dinning hall.

Kagome panted with exertion. She had run about half an hour no less, attempting to find the stoic youkai and demand what his problem was. She could not find any rational explanation for the Lord's behaviour. And Sesshomaru wasn't anything, if not rational.

She burst through the iron gates, separating the castle with the outer world, letting her powers flare around her, trying to detect any hint of the demon's youki. With no apparent luck, it seemed, after an aimless sprint through near rice fields.

She came to a halt near a patch of grass, bordering the Forbidden Forest andflopped down onto the grassy ground, letting out a frustrated huff, before stretching herself out.

She looked left and right, up and down, making sure no one was present, before detaching the illusion of Prince Ryu from her skin and settling down as the female Kagome.

Little did she know that she had in fact, been a little too careless for her own good...

Sesshomaru stepped out of the castle, looking for an open space to meditate. He ran losely, struggling to keep his ice mask in place. Flitting through the landscape searching for a calm place where he could lay down his spiked chest armour and simply lose consciousness of space and time.

The fight with that foolish ningen had exhausted him, like he knew it would and unsettled him more than anything he had ever experienced in his 453 years of existence.

**"Well that one was most deffinetly a shocker eh?" **his beast said, attempting to start a conversation. **"Who would've thought that that human would hide its ge-" **_"SILENCE!" _Sesshomaru growled dangerously. _"This Sesshomaru does not wish to know your opinion on the matter, beast!" _

The Lord slowly halted to an irritated and slow pace. **"Hey, hey, dont get your hakamas in a twist mister... I was mearly stating the fact that-" **_"Enough!" _His beast winced inwardly at the blast of of authority the demon unleashed upon it.

He was growing bored of the running so, scanning the landscape with a calculating stare, he decided to settle himself on a wide bough of an oak tree at the edge of a forest.

Settling down comfortably into his usual meditating position and closing his eyes, he let his aura flare out protectively around him, tasting the environment, the leaves, the earth, the fresh gusts of wind with invisible tongues of youki.

He kept himself in a soothing trance, filling his inner self with peace and tranquility. That is, until he detected a near rustle coming from the grass field.

He narrowed his eyes in response, as he saw the well-known figure of the prince appear, panting in exertion.

**"Well, talk****ing about the devil, just makes it appear huh?" **_"SILENCE!" _Sesshomaru retorted, having had enough of the fool's babble.

**"Hmpf, arrogant bastard, just my luck to be born attached to a jerk like you..." **his beast mumbled displeased.

Sesshomaru ignored the annoying rant and directed his clear, sharp eyes toward the clearly unhappy human at his feet.

The prince dropped down on the floor, rather ungracefully, looking towards any direction possible, seeming to want to make sure nobody was observing his actions.

_"Incompetent excuse of a miko... Not being able to detect the wide spread youki of a taiyoukai... what good do his powers do to him?..."_He scoffed as he saw the human relax.

**"Woa!" **his beast exclaimed alarmed, interrupting his train of thoughts as a sudden burst of light enveloped the prince.

The figure of the young man dressed in royal attire was replaced by that of a dainty silhouette dressed in a plain black kimono losely spread around the grass floor.

**"Uh oh, this is nooooooot good!" **His beast stated matter-of-factly.

_"So my suspicions were correct after all..." _

He stood up gracefully from the bough he was sitting on and floated down to tower over the human girl that had appeared on the grass...


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya Peeps!**

**I know I havent updated in like 2 wks... Its a big change, from updating every single day to bearly nothing... but I guess thats the way it will be, Im really sorry but school is just much too stresssfull! **

_-stop rambling and JUST GET ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY!-_** Aaaand she is back **

**-.-' uugh just get out of my hair already, Im trying to lead a conversation with my beloved readers! **_-uuuhh.. yeah... right... well just get on .!_

**Aaaanyway, Im squeezing out all inspiration left in my brain after an exhausting school day... So dont hold it against me if Im not at my best! **

**Last, Thankyou to: Kiame711 (Im sorry but I shall always mention you **_**as the-one-who-reviewed-first**_** xD and thanks sesshy fan () and TheBadSun. Btw to sesshy fan () : **"yeah Im sorry for PMSing on you xD (friends? ;D) I agree Sesshy never loses, but I was a bit tired of him always winning... so I made it a tie... he WOULD have lost if he had just fallen flat on the ground... Lets just say that chap was a biiit OC for Sessh ;D Ill try to keep him as realistic as possible in the next chaps kay?** :D :D **

**(Tender Rose I love you! You kno who you are ^^)**

**Btw I'd like to thank all those that added me to their fave Authors, stories list! I LOVE YOU! And a biiig virtual hug to those who added an Author or/and story alert!**

**Love you guys! and PLEASE REVIEW! Need encouraging comments! :D 3**

**Standard Disclaimer, go!: ****I do not own Inuyasha, or else Sessh would have doggy ears too! **_-are you a retard? -.- - _**uuh, noo?**

**ENJOY 3!**

_Last time:_

_**"Woa!" **__his beast exclaimed alarmed, interrupting his train of thoughts as a sudden burst of light enveloped the prince._

_The figure of the young man dressed in royal attire was replaced by that of a dainty silhouette dressed in a plain black kimono losely spread around the grass floor._

_**"Uh oh, this is nooooooot good!" **__His beast stated matter-of-factly._

_"So my suspicions were correct after all..." _

_He stood up gracefully from the bough he was sitting on and floated down to tower over the human girl that had appeared on the grass..._

Kagome opened her eyes idly and...

"OH MY GOD!" She squeaked startled to see JUST the person she DIDNT wish to see glaring down at her with sharp eyes.

"Explain yourself, ningen. What is the meaning of this?" He emphasized by studying her appearance with a pointed look.

She flinched at the directness of the demon.

"Haha, funny to see you here Lord Sesshomaru... I was JUST looking for you!" The demon lord raised a sliver tinted eyebrow in cold disbelief.

Kagome's thoughts raced, trying to find a solution to this biiiiig, tall, handsome and dangerous problem...

The next second, she could feel the shock of movement rather than see, as he snatched her throat into his long, sharp claws.

"This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself, wench. Especially not to an unsignificant existance like yours. So, speak. Or you die." He underlined his last sentence by clenching tighter her smooth and dainty neck in his merciless claws.

Barely gasping out between breaths, Kagome decided if her life WAS worth revealing her secret...

She felt the uncaring claws tighten ever so painfully around her neck.

"A-all r-right *huf* a-all r-ight! I-ill spe-eak!" She managed to choke out. The next moment she felt her neck blissfully free, though she was dropped rather unceremoniously onto the humid ground.

She stared at him, her eyes narrowed as she rubbed her abused neck.

"That was NOT neccessary you know. You could have just said please..." She smirked at the thought of that icicle ever asking politely for anything.

Still, the silence that welcomed her amused gesture was rather uncomfortable and menancing...

"Well... It's quiiite a long story..." The Lord was silent, staring at her, expectant for an explanation.

"Geez, I was hoping to hear that you did not wish to waste your time with someone's stories like mine... Guess it was too much to ask, huh?" She looked at the sky rolling her eyes, mocking the gods for their cruelty.

"Um... ok so, cutting a veeeerry long story short. My father died before he could give my mom a male heir... and me being born as a female, ruling the northern lands as such really was and is still a no-go... Sooo, my mom has forced me to disguise myself as a male with my miko powers for as long as I can remember... Are you happy now?"

"...How pitiful..." He murmered with disdain, taking one step back as if she were some kind of carrier of a disgusting disease. His eyes glinted with murderous intent. He did not wish to witness such idiotic and lowly behaviour. He would normally kill those as soon as he had a chance, but this human managed to drag out his beast (and curiousity) from within their long slumber.

Kagome at the same time winced in response... That look he gave her, told her eveything. It was that kind of a look a predator would let its pray have a glimpse at before shredding every single of its organs to pieces.

The silence was deafening yet she managed to ignore the imposing demon in front of her as she let herself stretch on the grass, her kimono soaking in the humidity and the smell of the earth.

She closed her eyes and let her mind drift in and out of reality, all this while she stared at the image of a golden-eyed, silver-haired and cold-faced demon etched in the back of her eyelids, before letting herself sink into the haven of oblivion.

Sesshomaru stood staring at the obviously mentally challenged human before him, watching it squirm in discomfort at his unwavering, pure blank stare.

A sudden change in breathing and heart rate told him she had dared to fall asleep in his presence. He glared at her in confusion, half reasoned, half battled with his beast for a rational answer to that peculiar being's actions.

**"I tried to tell you, but NO! you just WOULDN'T listen... Rather, YOU DIDN'T WANT TO LISTEN... and now... look at you! so confused even 2+2 wouldn't make any sense to you, right now...!"**

_"__SILENCE! I will and SHALL NOT tolerate this insolence towards my person, not by you, my own beast, and not by ANYONE!"_

His inner beast's hackles rose at this point.

**"Hey now, CALM DOWN! I was just stating pure facts. Am I right in saying that I tried to warn you?****" **He grunted feeling the weight of rightness in his beast's words.

**"Do NOT deny it, you were not clever enough to see what was coming. You only held certain suspicions until now... While I knew THIS WHOLE TIME! Who's the smarty pants now, jackass!" **

He would have given anything, in exchange for the extermination of his other self. An irritating living being like his beast was a waste of food, space and energy.

**"I love the way you express your fondness, honey." **His beast mocked him, knowing he loathed that name of endearment more than anything else.

While he battled against his inner turmoil, the human stirred at his feet, having been asleep for short 5 minutes. Mumbling something about monkey demons with banana hats she opened her bright blue eyes and blinked.

Amusingly so, as she focused her eyes on his still standing form, her mouth formed a surprised, pink O as she realised she had dared to fall asleep in front of Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands.

Kagome was for the first time in her life, totally and UTTERLY speechless... she had dared to ignore and even SLEEP in Lord Sesshomaru's presence. She stared up at his blank eyes, not giving anything away of his intentions towards her person.

With a resigned sigh, she focused her eyes on his face and hunched her shoulders. Yes, her life had been short, but it HAD been sweet despite everything and she could not have asked for a better death than staring into an angels eyes.

As the minutes passed, she kept starring into his molten gold eyes, waiting for the final blow... That was not coming as soon as she wished it would.

"Why?" She asked quietly, having not taken her eyes off him for one second. She was too afraid the blow would come when she was least expecting it.

"From now on, you shall stay in your female form, ningen." He simply stated, turning his back to her and stalking off silently.

"Ok... wait WHAT! I CANNOT DO THAT! MY COUNTRY AND MY HONOUR DEPEND ON IT! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SESSHOMARU!" The lack of honorific became painfully obvious at the empty silence her words left as he stopped his walk.

He did not even bother to face her. He simply glanced at her from over his shoulder in disdain.

"I do not care of your worries. You have offended This One's honour by commiting an act of trickery, and This One shall be repaid." She stared at him in disbelief.

"So, doe-" Kagome was interrupted by the sudden stiffening of his back at her outspokeness.

"Yes, ningen... You shall be my slave." He leapt off into the darkness of the forest, leaving a very alone and baffled Kagome behind.

"Nevermind your royal duties" was the last cold whisper her new 'master' gave her, before completely disappearing from her sensing range.

"Well this sucks." Kagome, closed her eyes and banged her head against the earth so as to numb herself from the discomfort she felt...

"I simply love my life..."


	7. AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!

**Hey Guys!**

**I know, I know, its been A HELL OF A LONG TIME since you last heard of me...**

**but dont worry... im not dead... YET xD**

**Just wanted to tell you guys that I HAVENT in fact abandoned Lost Cicada! Ive had an intense (and slightly problematic) school year, which means Ive had nooooo time nor creativity whatsoever. So Ill update a new chapter in 3 weeks. Im having my finals right now, which will be EXTREMELY important for my future... so forgive me! **

**GOMENASAI**

**SORRY**

**DUI BU QI**

**PERDON**

**ENTSCHULDIGUNG  
SCUSI**

**PARDONEZ-MOI**

**... Ive run out of languages **

_-ugh Americano shut UP it's too EARLY DAMMIT!-_

**WOOOHOOO LOOK WHO'S WOKEN UP AFTER ALMOST ONE YEAR! SAY HI TO ****SVETLANA FOLKS!**

_-... meh-_

**Yeah, mornings arent the best thing for her... Although sliced bread is :D**

**Anyways, gota get back to revising, if you are still interested in my story be patient for 3 more weeks! I'll try my best to make it worth it **

-_Dude, are you really that stupid? People arent gona bother reading THIS thats for sure... *sigh* sometimes I wonder why the hell I got stuck with such a useless person -.- -_

**Shut UP! Im sure my story is at least a bit amusing... right... (at least the only 6 chapters ive updated... *cry*)**

******Annnnyways, enough of self-pity! **

_-*smirk* mission completed :-)-_

**Love you guys (and thank you for Princess Yuki for giving me a wake up call for adding my story to her faves. YUKI WE LOVE YOU** _-well... you sure are more creepy than the last time we talked...-_

**HMPH!**

**OKAY SO WISH ME LUCK GUYS!**

**Oh and dont think I dont remember who my first reviewer ever was... KIAME 711 IF YOU ARE STILL ALIVE. WE STILL LOVE YOUUUU! =)**

_- *cough cough* sorry guys, she's forgotten to take her medication today... *shoves 4 pills into Americano's mouth*-_

**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


End file.
